prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 30 (Sub), 25 (Dub)
Return to Episode 29 (Sub), 24 (Dub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 31 (Sub), 26 (Dub) Japanese title: “A Trip Around the World through the Book Door!!” English title: “Around the World in 80 Books” Unlike usual, the dub starts the episode off with the opening theme. That’s not the end of it; scenes are moved around quite a bit. Let’s start with where the original Japanese version starts: in the hideout at the Mysterious Library. Akane asks if they went anywhere on summer vacation, but none of them have. Miyuki then realizes that since they’re in the Mysterious Library, they can go anywhere in the world they want. They then talk about the places they want to go. Miyuki wants to see a castle like in her books, Nao wants to go to the fields of Mongolia and eat food around the world, Akane wants to eat Taiwanese food, Reika wants to see the Great Wall of China, and Yayoi wants to see the Statue of Liberty. None of them want to help out Third World countries, it seems. Oh, well. There may not be many bookcases there, anyway. Back on topic, Candy says they should see all of those places, and the girls are shocked as we cut to the opening theme. Let’s see what the first scene in the dub is. We start at Emily’s house. The episode title is added over the establishing shot. Emily says they should celebrate (what they’re celebrating, I don’t know), and to do so she’s called the group to a special meeting in the Library of Legends. She and Candy then go through the book portal, with Emily thinking about how much she enjoys going through it. We then see the other four go through their bookcases. Kelsey and Lily wonder why Emily called them, April says, “Let’s go,” and Chloe says she’ll never get used to the portal. They then come through the portal. Kelsey brags about them sticking the landing, rating it “a 10.” Candy says it’s more of an 11. Lily and April then ask Emily what the problem is. Chloe changes the topic to how she’s still not used to being a superhero, and Emily says she’s amazed that they’ve almost filled the Charm Chest (so that’s ''why they’re celebrating). Then, they have a flashback to episode 6, when they first discovered the Library of Legends and Pop. More specifically, they remember the fight with the soda can Buffoon. Oddly, it shows them getting the Elephant Charm after this fight, even though that Glitter Charm, according to the Pretty Cure Wiki, won’t be received until episode 32->27. Kelsey then remembers a fight with Brute. Emily wants to get past the reminiscing and celebrate, but she lets Kelsey tell her story. The next flashback is to episode 13->12, in which Miyuki/Emily got a bad fortune on her field trip. In the flashback, Brute says, “Buffoon! Come and get ‘em!” when summoning the Buffoon. He has never said this before. The other lines, however, seem to be correct. After this, the dub catches up to the sub. I don’t know why Saban found it necessary to add that clip show in, and I worry that it’ll lead to some lost original scenes. Anyway, due to what happened before, the dialogue is changed to the girls trying to decide how to celebrate. Kelsey wants new sneakers, Chloe wants French lessons, and April wants a giant pizza. Lily suggests they go on a vacation, and Emily likes her idea. The ensuing dialogue is pretty much the same as the sub, with Emily realizing they can go anywhere with the Library of Legends and the girls talking about where they want to go. There are a couple changes: April doesn’t mention eating around the world, and Kelsey talks about worldwide food instead of Taiwanese food. After that confusion, both versions cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm. Joker/Rascal, while playing with his deck, remarks that the girls have gotten almost all of the Cure Décors/Glitter Charms and vows to stop them. The main difference is that Joker says it in a low and serious voice, while Rascal says it in his usual high-pitched voice. In the show in general, Joker is different from Rascal in that Joker puts up a goofy and polite façade in front of others and lets it down in private, while Rascal is eternally goofy and rude. The sub gives us the title card. The subtitles translate this as, ''Take a Trip around the World with the Door of Books!! While different from my translation, the only error is that “Take a Trip” is not in the title, just “Trip.” The other differences are valid; translation is as much an art as it is a science. After that, we return to the Mysterious Library/Library of Legends. A shot of the bookcase in the hideout is removed in the dub. 30 01 cut 1.png Miyuki/Emily opens the Book Door and they all go through. Dialogue is added where Emily talks about how exciting this is and Kelsey asks if anyone brought an extra toothbrush. Also, Miyuki performing the final action to open the portal, moving two books apart, is cut. The girls arrive at the Palace of Versailles in France, though Emily doesn’t mention the name of the palace. After this, we get a sub-only scene. Yayoi takes pictures of the palace’s interior, and Miyuki says it’s like they’re princesses. Upon Candy’s insistence, Miyuki then uses the Dress Décor to put Candy in a princess dress. After Yayoi takes a picture of Princess Candy, the dub catches up, though it doesn’t explain why Candy is suddenly wearing a dress. In the sub, Miyuki wishes she could live in the castle and Akane says she wouldn’t want to clean it up. In the dub, Emily wants to be a princess and Kelsey says she wouldn’t want to dress up all the time. Reika says Marie Antoinette used to live in the Palace of Versailles, while Chloe imagines being a queen of an entire country. We cut to outside the palace. A shot of Nao eating macarons is removed in the dub. 30 02 cut 2.png|*foreshadowing of Cure Macaron* Nao says the macarons are delicious; April quote Marie Antoinette’s “Let them eat cake.” Yayoi/Lily then sets up a camera, and al six take a picture. In the sub, Akane voices over the picture, telling the others to go to the next place; in the dub, Emily does the voice-over and asks where they’re going next. We cut to Taiwan. In the sub, Akane shouts that they’ve finally made it and Reika says this part of Taiwan is called Jiufen and it became a blooming city due to its gold. In the dub, Kelsey doesn’t speak and Chloe says that reading about Taiwan is much different than actually seeing it and that Taiwan is beautiful. Shots of Taiwanese food are removed. 30 03 cut 3.png 30 04 cut 4.png We cut to the inside of a restaurant. Miyuki says she’s excited to eat a lot of good food, while Emily praises Kelsey for choosing a place with great food. A shot of Candy saying the food is delicious is removed. 30 05 cut 5.png Akane says she’d like to set up an okonomiyaki shop in Taiwan, while Kelsey says that once April is finally done eating, they can go sightseeing. Then, Nao/April finishes her fifth bowl and asks for a sixth, which Akane/Kelsey is shocked at. The Taiwan scene finishes with Yayoi/Lily taking another picture. Dialogue is added in the dub where Lily tells April to stop eating. We cut to Mongolia, where Nao/April is ecstatically running across the plains with a soccer ball. Akane asks if Nao is the Shinkansen,'' a.k.a. the bullet train, though the sub doesn’t state what the ''Shinkansen is. In the dub, Kelsey says that running must be how April burns off all of the food.' Yayoi/Lily excitedly takes pictures of the scenery. Then, we get a sub-only scene where Miyuki and Candy roll around in the grass. 30 06 cut 6.png Reika/Chloe then looks at the Mongolian people. Reika says that nomadic tribes live here with cows, sheep, and horses, while Chloe says they seem to have a healthy lifestyle and that it would be fun to ride horses whenever one wants to. We end this segment with another group picture, over which the dub adds dialogue where Candy announces the next stop. We cut to the Great Wall of China. Reika/Chloe says they’re finally here. In the sub, Miyuki says it’s very long; in the dub, Lily says this. Reika/Chloe then talks about the Great Wall while Yayoi/Lily takes pictures. Reika drops facts about the Wall, while Chloe says she’s excited to finally see it in person. Reika/Chloe then stops talking when she sees Nao/April eating once again. A close-up shot of her eating is cut. 30 07 cut 7.png Akane/Kelsey asks where Nao/April bought the food. In the sub, Nao says all that running made her hungry and Akane says she did run a lot; in the dub, April says she has the nose for food and Kelsey says she has the stomach as well. Reika/Chloe says it’s time for them to climb the steps of the Great Wall. The ensuing exchange is shortened in the dub. In the original, Reika says that the Great Wall, like any journey, begins with a single step. Akane says it would be easier to go the other way, which is downhill. The other three agree, but Reika says that the view from the top will be more rewarding by taking the harder path. After this, the dub catches up, with Nao/April agreeing to follow since she just got energy from eating. Akane says Nao is still energetic, while Kelsey says April has a one-track mind. In the sub, Candy asks where they’re going next; in the dub, Candy agrees with Kelsey. The remaining members of the group reluctantly follow Reika/Chloe and Nao/April, ending the scene. We cut to the Statue of Liberty. In the sub, Yayoi greets New York in English, Miyuki says she’s seen the Statue of Liberty before, and Candy asks what the Statue of Liberty is. In the dub, Lily says, “New York, New York!” Kelsey says she repeated herself, Lily explains that “New York, New York” is the actual name of the city, and Kelsey says she’s repeating herself again. Reika/Chloe explains that the Statue of Liberty was a birthday present of sorts from France to America. Then, as Akane/Kelsey chows down on a hot dog, Akane says the hot dog is delicious, while Kelsey says that something French she wants is fries with her hot dog. She is then shocked by Nao/April eating a giant hot dog. Apparently, Nao/April ate a normal-sized hot dog first, but it wasn’t enough. In the sub, Akane says Nao eats a whole lot, Nao says she was hungry from running up the Great Wall, and Akane is impressed by Nao’s appetite. In the dub, the exchange is shortened, with Kelsey just asking April where she puts all the food. We then get another sub-only scene. Yayoi goes on a strange aside where she tells Miyuki about her favorite superhero, Sun Man. She impersonates his attack, Solar Flash, which gets a crowd of Americans to applaud her. 30 08 cut 8.png 30 09 cut 9.png 30 10 cut 10.png 30 11 cut 11.png Yayoi/Lily then takes a picture, and the group poses. After that, we get a montage of the places the group visits next: the sphinxes in Egypt, the Leaning Tower of Pisa in Italy, London, and Easter Island. The montage has no dialogue in the sub, but in the dub, the girls talk over it and say the name of each destination. We then cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm. Akaoni/Brute is walking up to Joker/Rascal. This is silent save for his footsteps in the sub; in the dub, Rascal recognizes Brute’s footsteps and compares them to an earthquake. Akaoni/Brute asks what Joker/Rascal wants from him. Joker/Rascal asks how many times Akaoni/Brute has fought Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force. Akaoni/Brute attempts to count it. Akaoni counts to ten on his fingers before asking Joker to give him his fingers so he can count further; Brute counts to seven before messing up and saying, “Fourteen, nine, Q…” and asking Rascal what comes after Q. Joker/Rascal says that Akaoni/Brute has fought them too many times to count, yet he hasn’t defeated them once. Because of that, Pierrot/Nogo is very mad at Akaoni/Brute, which makes the latter nervous. In the sub, Joker says that maybe he should go fight them instead of Akaoni, to which Akaoni gets mad and says he’ll defeat them. In the dub, Rascal says he wishes he could help Brute, but he’s having trouble thinking of how to defeat them, at which Brute volunteers to help. Joker/Rascal lets Akaoni/Brute go and teleports away. The scene ends with Akaoni/Brute panicking about Pierrot/Nogo. The sub gives us the eyecatches, which show Princess Happy and Princess Peace. So Candy’s gone this time… Cool! We cut to the Amazon River, where the girls are riding a boat. The dub adds dialogue where Chloe talks about how excited she is to be in the Amazon and says she heard it contains about a fifth of the world’s fresh water. Since this line doesn’t exist in the sub, Miyuki says it’s the Amazon River and Yayoi says it’s huge. In the dub, Emily says it’s huge and Lily says it’s wet. Reika says that the Amazon River flows through South America and that it’s the largest river in the world; Chloe says that there are so many animals and plants in the Amazon River that it’s like a zoo. The next scene is cut in the dub. The girls are amazed at Reika’s knowledge. Then, Akane spots a monkey and some birds. 30 12 cut 12.png 30 13 cut 13.png 30 14 cut 14.png Then, the dub catches up. Akane/Kelsey notices alligators and points Nao/April towards them. In the sub, Akane calls them alligators; in the dub, Kelsey calls them crocodiles, Chloe corrects her by saying they’re actually caimans and part of the alligator family, and Kelsey calls her a “smarty-pants.” Miyuki/Emily says she’s happy they went on the trip around the world. A shot of Candy agreeing is removed in the dub. 30 15 cut 15.png The other girls talk about how much they did. For Nao, this involved eating a lot of food. In the sub, Akane says Nao ran a lot and ate a lot and Nao says she missed out on Russian pirozhki'' and Spanish paella. Pirozhki are puff pastries filled with a variety of food, and paella is a circular dish consisting of an even wider variety of food. In the dub, Kelsey jokes that April missed a wonton and April gets upset and asks what type of wonton it was. The group laughs, and dialogue is added where Lily says she doesn’t get it. Reika/Chloe suggests they head home after they’re done with the Amazon. Yayoi/Lily takes one last picture. However, Akaoni/Brute photobombs it. Akaoni is silent while Brute says, “Peace out!” like the girls. Upon discovering, Akaoni/Brute, Yayoi/Lily screams and the others are shocked. In the sub, Akaoni says he found them; in the dub, Brute says, “Photobomb!” and asks if he blinked, and Emily calls him a “party-crasher”. Akaoni/Brute summons a Bad End and uses the Bad/Negative Energy from the animals to advance the Bad Energy Memory/Wheel of Doom. Then, he turns a fish into a Super Akanbe/Buffoon. Reika/Chloe says that the Akanbe/Buffoon is a piranha, and the girls panic because they’re worried it will eat them. Wouldn’t be the first time. The Akanbe/Buffoon eats part of the boat and circles around the rest of it. In the dub, Kelsey helpfully states that the Buffoon is circling them and says its appetite is even worse than April’s. Akaoni/Brute orders the Akanbe/Buffoon to defeat the girls and steal their Cure Décors/Glitter Charms. The girls respond by transforming. The sub shows the transformations almost in their entireties, with Cure Peace choosing rock. Interestingly, while most episodes show all the Cures putting on their makeup, this time only Happy does and the rest of them just smile. The dub goes the usual short way with Glitter Peace choosing scissors. Akaoni/Brute sends the Akanbe/Buffoon forward. The girls jump up to kick its face in, but it slaps them with its tail, knocking them into the trees. Dialogue is added where Spring says she didn’t expect that. The Akanbe/Buffoon then targets the boat, which still has Candy and the Décor Décor/Charm Chest on it. Candy jump away with the Décor Décor/Charm Chest, but the Akanbe/Buffoon eats her. Akaoni/Brute celebrates, but not for long, as the Akanbe/Buffoon hits him with its tail as well. The team dives into the water and swims toward the Akanbe/Buffoon. However, underwater, they don’t have as much mobility as the Akanbe/Buffoon, which easily knocks them aside. Mental dialogue is added where Lucky thinks, “Uh-oh…” Akaoni/Brute shouts his excitement about his advantage before remembering that he’s underwater. Then, the girls come up for air. Happy/Lucky complains that they’re weaker underwater. Cure Sunny says this is bad, while Glitter Sunny says she should have never quit the swim team. Beauty/Breeze says that they’re going to have to find a way around the problem. Inside of the Akanbe/Buffoon, Candy has a plan. She inserts the Dolphin Décor/Charm into the Décor Décor/Charm Chest to help the girls out. In the sub, Candy nervously says that she has to help; in the dub, Candy more confidently yells that her friends are in trouble and orders the Dolphin Charm into “Mermaid Mode.” The Décor Décor/Charm Chest shoots an orange beam out of the Akanbe/Buffoon’s mouth. The beam hits the girls and turns them into mermaids. Sunny is the first to discover this, and she announces the transformation to the others. Cure Sunny tells it like it is and says they’ve become mermaids; Glitter Sunny, for some reason, says they’ve become sardines. The five go underwater to check out their new mermaid bodies. Cure Sunny says they can speak normally underwater, while Glitter Sunny corrects her earlier statement and says they’re mermaids. Going off of this, March asks if a Cure Décor turned them into mermaids, while Spring, a step behind her Japanese counterpart, says they can speak normally underwater. Beauty/Breeze says that Candy must have activated a Cure Décor to turn them into mermaids, which must mean she’s okay. Happy/Lucky is relived and determined to rescue her. The group dives underwater, and Happy/Lucky remarks that they can swim much faster now. Dialogue is added where Lucky says, “There he is!” when she spots the Buffoon. Then, Happy/Lucky suggests they use an attack (specifically Rainbow Burst in the sub). The five charge the Akanbe/Buffoon, but it responds by chomping its razor-sharp teeth. The five go out of the way, and Sunny uses Sunny/Sparkle Fire. Cure Sunny incants the attack as usual; Glitter Sunny shouts, “Okay, fish-face! You are so poached! Sparkle Fire!” Unfortunately, her fire-based attack doesn’t work underwater. Peace goes next and uses Peace Thunder/Sparkle Lightning, despite Beauty/Breeze’s protests. The attack electrocutes not just the Akanbe/Buffoon, but also Akaoni/Brute and Peace’s allies. This is darkened in the dub. Japanese version: 30 16 peace thunder 1.png 30 18 peace thunder 2.png 30 20 peace thunder 3.png 30 22 peace thunder 4.png 30 24 peace thunder 5.png English version: 30 17 sparkle lightning 1.png 30 19 sparkle lightning 2.png 30 21 sparkle lightning 3.png 30 23 sparkle lightning 4.png 30 25 sparkle lightning 5.png Beauty says that Peace Thunder is really strong underwater, while Breeze says electricity and water don’t mix well. The Akanbe/Buffoon, stunned, opens its mouth, allowing a frizzy-haired Candy to escape. In the dub, Candy says, “That’s gonna leave a mark...” Happy/Lucky swims towards Candy, hugs her, and brings her back towards the group. Oddly, while she had a frizzy afro when she first came out of the Akanbe/Buffoon, Candy’s hair goes back to normal in the next shot. Also, Candy can breathe underwater. This exchange has no dialogue in the sub; in the dub, Candy jokes that the Buffoon has faulty wiring and Lucky tells her that it’s okay because it’s all over now. Candy tells Happy/Lucky that she still has the Cure Décors/Glitter Charms. Happy/Lucky thanks her. Then, the Akanbe/Buffoon swims towards them. Dialogue is added where Spring says, “Well, it’s been nice knowing you guys!” Beauty/Breeze tells the others to go up to land. The team swims up to the surface as quickly as they can as the Akanbe/Buffoon gives chase. In the dub, Spring repeats that they have to go faster. Then, they leap into the air, transform back into humans, and hit the shore. More dialogue is added where Spring says they have legs again. They finish the Akanbe/Buffoon off with Rainbow Burst, getting the last two Cure Décors/Glitter Charms: one of a cherry blossom (we already got that one, didn’t we?) and one of a pig. The purified piranha falls back into the water. Over this, Brute calls the piranha lame. An enraged and soaking Akaoni/Brute floats above the river. He curses Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force, panics about Pierrot/Nogo’s reaction, and teleports away. We get shots of the monkey, birds, and alligators back to normal. In the sub, there’s no dialogue over this; in the dub, the girls are triumphant about their victory, especially the fact that they’ve completed the Décor Décor/Charm Chest. However, a cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm shows that things are not as happy as they seem. Joker/Rascal has got a new black nose that he plans to use to crush the girls once and for all. That’s the end of the dubbed episode, but the sub has one scene left. We cut to Miyuki/Emily’s house, where the whole team is gathered. The girls celebrate the fact that they’ll be able to revive the queen and save Märchenland. At long last, Candy puts the last Cure Décors in the Décor Décor, which emits a large orange beam and summons a mysterious object. With that, the Japanese episode ends. Has the dub really forgone such an important scene? Or are they saving it for the next episode? 30 26 royal clock 1.png 30 27 royal clock 2.png 30 28 royal clock 3.png 30 29 royal clock 4.png 30 30 royal clock 5.png 30 31 royal clock 6.png 30 32 royal clock 7.png 30 33 royal clock 8.png 30 34 royal clock 9.png 30 35 royal clock 10.png 30 36 royal clock 11.png That isn’t the end of this one, though. The dub has a new ending theme: “You Can’t Stop Me”''.'' It’s really quiet at first, so it’s hard to hear. Overall, it’s pretty bland. The setting, however, is interesting. The song takes in the city, with the Glitter Force dancing on a bus. While I think the songs themselves have been decreasing in quality as time goes on, and the uncanny character models haven’t changed, the settings of the videos have gone from minimalistic to sophisticated. Overall: This was a fun episode, and I sense that it’ll be the calm before the storm. I like how this episode equally showed off all of the team members. One of the things I really like about this season of Pretty Cure is how it balances the characters. Some other seasons are much less even, with one or two characters getting most of the focus. However, I have to ask what was up with Saban this episode. Why did they feel the need to put in a clip show at the beginning? We all know what happened in episodes 6 and 13->12. Even worse, this clip show was at the expense of a lot of footage. Most of the lost footage was scenes that weren’t all that necessary, but a couple scenes got cut. The one with Yayoi pretending to be a superhero, while out of nowhere, was still cute. But worst of all was the missing tie-in to next episode. I really hope Saban puts it in the next episode. How are they going to explain a mystery device out of nowhere? Next time: A big showdown! The queen won’t revive, and worst of all, Candy falls into a trap set by Joker/Rascal! Category:Blog posts